Question: Solve for $x$ : $4\sqrt{x} - 6 = 2\sqrt{x} + 4$
Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(4\sqrt{x} - 6) - 2\sqrt{x} = (2\sqrt{x} + 4) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} - 6 = 4$ Add $6$ to both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 6) + 6 = 4 + 6$ $2\sqrt{x} = 10$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{10}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 5$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 5 \cdot 5$ $x = 25$